


Tercero

by MusumeChojo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Child Neglect, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Has a Twin, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, harry potter fanfic, or more pairings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusumeChojo/pseuds/MusumeChojo
Summary: Con la nueva reforma de Ley en el Mundo Mágico Británico, las familias Mágicas sólo pueden tener dos hijos por el exceso de natalidad en los últimos siglos. Tener un tercero implicaría un montón de papeleo y problemas con el Ministerio.En la familia Potter, el 31 de julio se esperaba a Ezra Potter, el segundo hijo de la familia, pero jamás pensaron que una pequeña sorpresa acompañaría a su segundo hijo. Harry Potter, aquel día, sería un tercero.





	Tercero

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenece ningún personaje que reconozcas este fanfic. Toda la historia, mundo y personajes pertenece a J.K
> 
> Primero, quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic tiene parte mía y de otras historias. La idea del Ship va primero porque me gusta Harry/OC (ya sea hermano o no), y vi en un fic: Ataraxia de Marvel_Ghost donde está Harry y su hermano, ambos en una relación y enamorados de Draco. Y me gustó, quise intentar eso, ya que combina cosas que me gusta: Harry/Oc, que tenga un hermano y el Drarry. 
> 
> La segunda cosa que quiero aclarar, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, es la idea de "Tercero". Para quién no sepa qué es un Tercero aparece en el libro: Ender's Game de Orson Scott Card. Y me encantó la idea, Ender es el tercero de tres hermanos en una sociedad con restricciones de natalidad por el exceso de población en el que las familias no pueden tener más de dos hijos. Lo malo de esto, es la saga que aún no me la he leído completa, ya que no encuentro los libros (y no quiero PDF -orgullo-)
> 
> La tercera cosa que hay que agregar, esta historia a veces va y viene, no siempre puedo actualizar (y pasarían años) hasta que vuelva a publicar ya que voy para Universidad muy pronto y todo el trabajo se acumula. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten y perdón de antemano por todos los errores ortográficos, de comas y pausas. Aún sigo aprendiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me pertenece ningún personaje que reconozcas este fanfic. Toda la historia, mundo y personajes pertenece a J.K

_Unos ojos verdes esmeralda parpadeará por la falta de luz en su alrededor intentando orientar en la habitación oscura. Un relámpago, seguido por un trueno, resonó demasiado fuerte iluminando por un segundo el lugar con la luz del rayo. El niño pequeño de seis años se asustó, escondiéndose debajo del edredón de la cama. escuchando con atención todo el sonido en la habitación ya oscura._ _El fuerte viento azotó contra la casa, escuchó un silbido en el momento, donde las hojas de los árboles raspaban las paredes y el tejado. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el techo y la ventana, como pequeños golpes sordos retumbando en la habitación. Era temporada de tormentas, y él las odiaba._

_Un clic lo hizo paralizarse por completo. Escuchó con atención como el pestillo de su puerta era abierto, girando el pomo de esta. Aún debajo de la manta, se movió con cuidado hasta lograr ver por la pequeña abertura que había hecho. Una pequeña luz pasó una vez abierta la puerta de su habitación, viajando por el lugar hasta quedarse enfrente de él. Oyendo una rica risa, alzó su mirada, topándose con la diminuta sonrisa de su padre quien estaba justo delante de él con una vela en la mano. El pequeño no se movió por completo, sintiendo un peso sobre su cabeza, apreciando el suave toque de la grande y callosa mano._

_Un suave suspiro escapó de los delgados y carnosos labios del niño junto a una ligera capa de vapor escapándose de su boca, indicando lo frío de la habitación, sabiendo que la chimenea se había apagado hace horas._ _La mano sobre su cabeza fue directamente en sus mejillas, ahuecando la cara en un tierno gesto, acariciando la tierna piel con el pulgar. El hombre, moviendo el quinqué hacia la mesita de noche, subió a la cama y tomó del dorso a la pequeña figura que se retorcía en sus brazos._

_— ¿Pa'? —Preguntó quedamente el pequeño de ojos verdes._

_—Mi pequeña esmeralda —la voz sedosa y tranquila fue en un suave susurro— ¿Qué haces despiertos a estas horas de la madrugada? —_

_—No podía dormir —respondió tranquilamente el chico, apoyándose en el gran tronco de su padre— Los truenos... ellos me asustan—_

_Un suave 'Hm' se escuchó por toda la habitación, sintiendo una barbilla ligeramente presionada sobre su cabeza, junto a los largos y delgados falanges que descansaban sobre su vientre._

_—Que'tin ... cuéntame un cuento —la oración sonó demasiado tímida, pero aún así fue una demanda, provocando una suave risa llena de alegría contenida por la ternura del chico._

_— Esta bien... Hace millones de años, nació un joven guerrero, su nombre era Rry. Este pequeño guerrero nació durante una guerra. Su familia, por más que intentó desaparecer, no pudieron, terminaron en el hoyo del huracán. El problema fue que ellos tenían un pequeño niño, un Tercero; ser un Tercero podría no ser grabe, ya que eran planificados y aceptados por el Ministerio, había centros propios para ellos o a veces nuestra gente los envía a cursos militares cuando eran mayores. Pero nacer Tercero fuera del radas era algo grabe, pero también ser un squib (alguien sin magia)._

_< <Rry, desgraciadamente nació Tercero y squib, eso los vio como una deshonra y fueron tras ellos. Su familia, por no querer deshacerse de Rry, huyeron. Se escondieron, viajaron por carro, avión y tren, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a la guerra de poder entre los pura sangre y los de otras sangres. Cuando Rry fue poco mayor, fue encontrado junto a su familia, matándolos frente a él. Rry juró venganza, y lo hizo, planeó totalmente un espectáculo que acabaría con todo el problema de sangre. Pudo sacar toda la maldad que había con algo mucho más especial que el enemigo jamás espero. Era un elemental de alto rango, él podía controlar los elementos básicos y sus ramas, llegando a ser conocido como el primer Siher en más de millones de años. Gracias a sus poderes, y dos pequeños amigos que son sus familiares, lograron lo que querían. Liberar a su gente. Darles paz. Pero para Rry no hubo, aún a pesar de haber finalizado su venganza, no podría traer de vuelta a su familia._

_— ¿Qué pasó a Rry?—_

_—Él pudo encontrar la felicidad después de todo —respondió Quentin— Otro joven guerrero, no de misma sangre ni poder, conocido como Hechicero, le ayudó a ver lo que tanto le faltaba. Todo su dolor fue convertido en consuelo, su irá se evaporó, y pudo tener paz al fin. Rry fue un héroe, pero su verdadero salvación fue el Hechicero. Él al fin pudo tener la paz que necesitaba y recordando a su familia aún en su corazón—_

_El silencio se reinó en la habitación._

_—Recuerda, mi pequeña esmeralda, "la ira puede convertirse en alegría, el enojo puede ser contenido, pero un reino que ha sido destruido nunca puede volver a su existencia, como no se puede traer a los muertos a la vida", ¿entiendes eso? —_

_Un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza fue la única respuesta antes de un suspiro fuera lo último que escuchó en la habitación._

* * *

_— ¿Papá? —_

_La voz suave de un niño, no mayor a los ocho años, se escuchó por toda la habitación. El pequeño de cabellos cuervos se fue hacia la ventana de su habitación, abriéndola con temor, por el constante alboroto allá afuera. Afuera de todo, se podía apreciar el caos en el complejo, todos agarraban sus mochilas y artículos de valor junto a los más pequeños del lugar. Las ordenes de los centinelas de evacuar la ciudadela se escuchaban desde donde estaba. Un destello de temor pasó sobre el de ojos esmeralda, huyendo de la habitación, no sin antes de tomar su mochila y bolso que había debajo de su cama._

_Corriendo por el pasillo, pasando entre las múltiples puertas, deteniéndose a veces para tomar ropa y suministros, armas y botiquines, llegó a detenerse en su ultima parada una vez enfrente de una pequeña casita de madera en su patio. Barriéndose en el lodo hasta agacharse y arrogarse de manera tranquila, abrió sus brazos, sintiendo un peso y una bolita de pelos chocar contra él viendo al no tan pequeño cachorro de raza Shiba Uni._ _Sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, salió de la casa y vio el caos._

_La mayoría de las casas ardían en llamas, esperando que ninguno se hubiera quedado adentro. Las mujeres corrieron con los niños en los brazos y unas cuantas cosas para trasladarse a los campos de reserva. Las centinelas junto a los jóvenes, ayudaban a los demás a subir a los buggies e irse, mientras que otros intentaban atrasar el ataque del enemigo que la invadía._

_— ¡¿Papá?! —Gritó más fuerte el niño._

_— ¡Harry! —Oyendo su nombre, volteó a ver quien lo llamaba, Daniel venía corriendo junto con Alec y Annie._

_Daniel no perdió el tiempo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor amigo, revisó si no tenía alguna herida en su cuerpo después de haber soltado un suspiro y dejando al niño que se retorcía entre sus brazos junto el aullido de Koda. Tomando la mano de Harry, comenzaron a correr por todo el complejo, ayudando a recuperar a los niños que se veían atemorizados y perdidos por el ataque. A veces, el pequeño de todos (Harry) gritaba por su padre, pero aun no recibía respuesta alguna. Sus ojos a veces se centraban en las casas en llamas y las cenizas que caían del cielo, junto a los rayos de luz que iban y venían de todas las direcciones sin saber que eran, viendo a la siguiente tropa de centinelas evitando que la fortaleza fuera derribada._

_Llegando a la puerta de escape, el pequeño volvió su mirada sobre su hombro, mostrando miedo y desesperación en sus pequeñas facciones. Su corazón poco a poco se iba marchitando, su estomago se contrajo y un nudo en su garganta se formó, viendo como su hogar durante seis años era destruido frente a sus ojos. Apartando la mirada, miró a Koda en sus brazos. No queriendo soltar, suspiró, bajando a su pequeño amigo, viendo el color del chocolate en su mirada sonrió al canino._

_—Quédate con Danny y Connor, ¿oíste?, iré por papá —_

_Y bajando al cachorro, regresó al complejo, sin escuchar las protestas de los demás niños que le llamaban por detrás. Adentrándose más en el mismo centro de batalla, se desarrolló un esquema de personas y escombros que había en su camino. Aún sin dejar de correr, movió sus manos a un lado de su cuerpo; subiéndolos sobre su cabeza para luego bajarlos y juntar sus manos haciendo un pequeño capullo. Junto a sus movimientos, la tierra se desplegó a unos metros de distancia, una forma de pelota gigante hecha de rocas una vez sus manos se juntaron. Llevando sus propias palmas al frente, la pelota / roca fue lanzada al pequeño grupo de personas desconocidas que iban hacia unos centinelas, un golpe sin saber qué había pasado._

_Siguió corriendo hasta que se vio en el medio del pueblo. Las centinelas peleaban con personas con vestidos graciosos, usando palos de madera en sus manos saliendo desde la punta las mismas luces que vio hace poco._ _Los cuatro centinelas mayores usaban sus propios poderes, uno creaba muros de roca como escudos, los otros dos usaban el agua y el aire para mover el fuego de las chozas y el último usaba el fuego como medio de protección para los demás soldados. Usando su propio poder, creó una línea de fuego entre su ejército y los invasores como medio de protección para que no pasaran y los lastimara._

_— ¡Harry! —Una voz ronca llamó su atención, volteando hacia donde provenía._

_No tanto hacia la lejanía, vio a su padre ayudando a unos cuantos heridos. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron de felicidad y alivio, sintiendo aquel corazón acentuarse en su pecho una vez visto el hombre que lo había salvado hace años y se había convertido en una figura paterna. Corriendo en la dirección hacia él, sin ver las luces de los colores que iban en su dirección, esquivando de manera ágil y usando muros de roca como protección. Se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia su padre una vez más cerca de él, olfateando ruidosamente, intentando que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas. Jamás vieron unos ojos plateados desde la lejanía._

_—Padre ... —susurró de manera ahogada el chico, abrazando el cuello del hombre mientras siente los anchos brazos en su pequeña cintura._

_—Mi pequeña esmeralda, no eres más que un imprudente—_

_—Padre, tenemos que irnos, todos nos estamos esperando —suplicó el joven. Quentin intentó replicar ante las palabras de su hijo, aún sosteniéndose en sus brazos, pero fue interrumpido por un centinela mayor._

_—Señor, están llegando más extranjeros, es momento de evacuar ahora —_

_Quentin pasó su mirada de centinela y Harry hasta terminar en su hijo. Suspirando, convocó una retirada. Bajando al chico, tomó su mano y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de escape. A veces, Harry usó su propio poder para esquivar los obstáculos; usando las rocas como escaleras pasando por el fuego o lanzando una bola de llamas hacia un oponente que quiera detenerlos. Quentin, asombrado y orgullo del del poder del pequeño, sonrió tristemente, viendo a su lindo niño intentar manipular su poder aunque supera que todavía podía tener recaídas._ _Mirando sobre su hombro, vio a los extranjeros siguiéndole los talones. Sabía lo que eran, ellos mismos despreciaban a los Terceros, ellos abandonaron a su pequeño niño, y ahora atacan un pueblo totalmente de ellos pensando que eran Mortifagos. Jamás se los perdonaría. Quentin tomó en sus brazos a Harry y avanzó a un más rápido._

 _—Harry, necesito que me escuches ... —la voz de su padre sonaba ronca, pero aún así asintió— Te amo, mi pequeña esmeralda, recuerda que siempre te amaré. Desde el momento en que te encontré te he considerado mi hijo. Siempre he estado orgullo de ti y te amo demasiado, me has hecho el hombre más feliz en mi vida solo con tenerte. Nunca olvides eso. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, nunca pierdas ese brillo en ti; tu propia esencia, quien eres en realidad. Eres demasiado alegre y amoroso, eso te hace especial pero también no dejes que otros te pisoteen ni te manipulen por tu bondad y generosidad. Jamás dejes que otros te conviertan en algo que no eres, demuéstrales que están equivocados, no te dejes intimidar y siempre mantén esa barbilla en alto. Tienes más poder y potencial de lo que otros piensas. T_ _ambién deja que otros te ayuden a cargar con las responsabilidades, no te ocultes en el dolor y la perdida, deja que te cuiden de vez en cuando, déjate amar, mi pequeña esmeralda. Todo se arreglara poco a poco, todo el dolor se irá desvaneciendo y la felicidad a ti será un regalo inesperado. Eres un gran guerrero y un niño hermoso, mi Harry_ _—_

_«Y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres alguien especial más tarde» pensó Quentin con una sonrisa_

_Llegando al túnel de la salida de escape, donde los esperaba Connor, decidió soltar a Harry. Agachándose hasta tener la altura del niño, ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos, viéndolo a los ojos. Suspirando, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda la cara; su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, cada uno da un afecto fraternal al niño. Llevando al niño en sus brazos, lo sostuvo fuerte, oliendo su aroma de hierbabuena y masa para hornear, pasando una mano firme por sus cabellos y espalda. Una mirada rápida hacia Connor fue todo lo que Quentin necesitó para saber que su hijo estaba en buenas manos después de un brusco asentimiento por parte del joven. Soltó al niño una vez más, ahora sin querer hacerlo, viendo esos ojos esmeralda llenarse de lágrimas que se deslizan sobre sus enrojecidas mejillas._

_—Te amo, Harry, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Serás alguien grande algún día. Te amo, mi pequeña esmeralda-_

_— Papá, yo también te amo —llorando, dijo el niño en un susurro ahogado._

_Quentin cerró la puerta de escape yendo hacia los magos que intentaban encontrar a sobrevivientes pero también sin dejar de escuchar los gritos desesperados de su pequeño llamador desde el túnel, viendo como un montón de hechizos iban hacia él. Y cerrando los ojos, lo último que vio fue un par de ojos verdes y cálida sonrisa_

* * *

**03 de Mayo de 1993**

Era más de media noche, el cielo nocturno estaba totalmente estrellado, y las calles parecían desiertos a esa hora excepto por la Zona Dorada. La zona dorada era el único lugar conocido para una noche de "tranquilidad", las fiestas y los tragos eran el entretenimiento ahí; como su gran variedad de taxiboy* y cortesanas*, una única calle dedicada a los clubes y bares. El club nocturno más conocido era Rosé Kava, estando bien ubicado como el bar más exclusivo y bien visto, con un montón de jóvenes y hombres que iban a emborracharse y pasar un rato.

Dentro del recinto la música parecía retumbar, su selección de música parecía atrapar el ambiente, invitando a las personas a pararse alrededor de la tarima elevada viendo la selección de chicos y chicas haciendo un show de pole dance. Las luces no parecían un problema en el centro de la diversión, donde su gama de colores apuntaban al espectáculo para el disfrute de la gente, viendo los múltiples cuerpos retorcerse piel contra piel, bailando de manera lenta junto al metal helado. Pero por los extremos, las luces y apenas lograban percibir las grandes actividades que había por los extremos de la atención de la gente, donde los cuerpos apenas vestidos se retorcían y se pulían en las cabinas o muebles. El olor a alcohol, sudor y sexo impregnaban el aire. 

En una de las cabinas totalmente alejadas del lugar, donde la luz apenas era perceptible y el ruido aún parecía llegar a ellos, había dos hombres en un acto sexual totalmente ajenos a lo que les rodeaba. Un rubio de ojos azules estaba mirando con adoración al joven de cabellos negro que estaba encima de él, viéndolo follarse él mismo. Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes estaban cerrados, pero la boca semi-abierta del otro salían deliciosos gemidos que uno no pensaría que este joven era un aullador en la cama.

—Harry—gimió ruidosamente el rubio. Sus ojos azules estaban entrecerrados, tomando con firmeza las caderas que brincaban sobre su propio miembro, sintiendo las cálidas paredes del chico que lo montaba. Era una joya. El joven de pelo azabache saltaba mientras se agarraba del pectoral del rubio, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la zona baja de su viente. Ambos sujetos gimieron, entregándose al orgasmos que tenía. El rubio sintiendo los temblores del cuerpo encima suyo mientras el moreno intentando ordeñar la polla dentro de él. Al final, este cayó exhausto, apoyándose en el pecho del otro mientras recuperaba la respiración. 

—Tan bueno como siempre, ¿eh, Calisto? —

Una pequeña risita resonó en la cabina, seguido del sonido de besos húmedos, donde el de cabellos cuervo dejaba besos de mariposa sobre el abdomen y cuello del otro.

—Me debes quinientos pavos, Joel —Terminó riéndose al escuchar el bufido del otro, pero aún así lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que seguiría recibiendo otros quinientos euros más por la ronda que venía en camino.

—Ya veremos eso— 

Joel tomó de las caderas recién magulladas, volteando al chico encima suyo para terminar debajo de él, besando la boca de labios anchos y rojos de su amigo y mejor taxiboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taxiboy: es prostituto. En diferentes culturas e idiomas este fenómeno social tiene diferentes nombres populares como el gigoló y "chapero" o "taxiboy" entre otros.
> 
> *Cortesana: es una palabra que tienen un significado similar o idéntico a prostituta. Una cortesana, en el uso moderno, es un eufemismo que significa escolta, amante o prostituta, para quien el arte de la etiqueta digna es el medio de atraer clientes ricos, poderosos o influyentes.


End file.
